


Qualcosa

by eropaola



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28569924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eropaola/pseuds/eropaola
Summary: La storia di due tasselli, pezzi di vita che s'incastrano senza volerlo nell'imponente puzzle del mondo.Tratto dal testo: "Così sei scivolato nella mia vita con la veemenza di una calamità naturale,tutto d'un tratto, in un pomeriggio inerte di Gennaio.Sei scivolato nella mia esistenza senza mai fonderti davvero ad essa, senza mai incastrarti,perché sapevi sin dal primo istante che ostinarsi a combinarci un po' come gli androgini di Platone nel Simposionon avrebbe fatto altro che scaturire l'ira di un ipotetico Zeus che collauda e disciplina i rapporti umani."





	Qualcosa

Veniamo al mondo con l'imminente consapevolezza di essere solo un altro tassello del puzzle, un altro spicchio della mela da comporre.  
Vaghiamo per anni alla ricerca del tassello che possa incastrarsi al nostro e pur di incastrarci finiamo per scegliere tra i più deteriorati  
per poi esibirci in un finto sorriso smagliante rivolto alla vita: quella sfida l'abbiamo vinta noi, noi che non moriremo da soli.  
Da qualche parte leggevo che siamo destinati a nascere e morire da soli.  
Ma la verità è che sin dal primo vagito non siamo mai soli, perennemente accompagnati dal respiro dell'essere umano che ci ha prodotti.  
La verità è che la solitudine ci assale con gli anni, ci si incolla addosso quando le persone inciampate nella nostra esistenza cominciano a venire meno e l'idea che la vita ci venga sottratta senza che vi sia nessuno a vegliare sul nostro corpo ormai esangue ci terrorizza tanto da essere essa stessa la morte. Così sei scivolato nella mia vita con la veemenza di una calamità naturale, tutto d'un tratto, in un pomeriggio inerte di Gennaio.  
Sei scivolato nella mia esistenza senza mai fonderti davvero ad essa, senza mai incastrarti, perché sapevi sin dal primo istante che ostinarsi a combinarci un po' come gli androgini di Platone nel Simposio non avrebbe fatto altro che scaturire l'ira di un ipotetico Zeus che collauda e disciplina i rapporti umani. So bene cosa diresti dinnanzi ad una riflessione del genere - troppo filosofica ed apocalittica - ma in fondo me lo hai inculcato tu quest'occhio critico verso la realtà circostante. So bene cosa diresti ora che scruto il tuo sguardo languido mentre per l'ennesima volta provo l'abito con cui andrò all'altare e l'idea che non sia tu il destinatario della mia promessa d'amore eterna mi fa vacillare.

 _Ti piace? Potrei...Potrei modificarlo_  
_Non sei obbligata a farlo. Ti sta d'incanto_

Ed i tuoi occhi lucidi ora non mentono, per loro sono davvero una favola, l'incanto di cui tanto parli.  
Non piangere, Diego. Sorridi. Sorridi perché oggi c'è il sole, sorridi perché dopo la pioggia c'è sempre un arcobaleno all'orizzonte,  
sorridi perché la tua migliore amica sta per convolare a nozze ma questo non vi impedirà di essere ancora qualcosa.

_Farai piangere anche me_

Questa notte t'ho sognato.  
C'eravamo tu, io ed una vasca da bagno come quella di due anni fa nella Spa di Los Cabos - la nostra prima vacanza insieme dopo la tua partenza. Non so cosa spinga il mio inconscio a ricondurre un segno d'aria come il tuo con l'acqua, il mare. Sarà perché forse lo hai negli occhi, il mare. Ma la mia non era eccitazione. A Los Cabos. E neanche nei miei sogni: stringerti privo di indumenti tra le braccia non è allettante quanto stringerti ormai spoglio dei tuoi timori, dei tuoi segreti più remoti, di ogni barlume di vergogna. Vorrei raccontarti di come nell'universo onirico i nostri corpi hanno trovato modo di collidere creando quell'insana frizione capace di scintille, le stesse che temevamo di vedere da un momento all'altro in quella suite dalle mille e una notte dopo aver incolpato lo champagne.  
Sfili la carta di credito e per un attimo ho l'impressione che non esista suono più lancinante.  
Il tuo regalo di nozze, mi avevi detto.  
Come se questo bastasse a convincermi che non sia l'inizio della fine.  
Può un abito essere l'inizio della fine?  
E perché iniziare quando abbiamo già intenzione di porre una fine?  
Il tuo regalo di nozze, mi avevi detto.  
Come se questo bastasse a farmi credere che debba andare così, che mi è toccata questa sorte e devo accettarla come il più prezioso dei regali.  
Che a ventidue anni non capita mica a tutte di incontrare un uomo dall'aspetto così gentile, imperniato al senso della famiglia  
tanto da decidere di sposarti dopo soli sei mesi di relazione. Non capita mica a tutte.  
Eppure basterebbe una tua parola, una soltanto per far crollare questo castello di rabbia e lasciarti scavare a fondo, tra le macerie,  
in cerca della verità assoluta, quella che remoti filosofi prima di te hanno tentato di raggiungere aggrappandosi alle teorie più contorte, persino ai numeri. Tu, invece, ti aggrapperesti a me come quando a quattordici anni hai cinto la mia vita tra le tue braccia al ballo scolastico di fine anno, sprofondando in quell'abbraccio sconfinato di chi ha finalmente trovato il proprio posto nel mondo e può ristorarsi dopo l'affannosa ricerca. Sono io la tua verità assoluta.


End file.
